


In With The New

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-21
Updated: 2004-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The pain in his chest is the same, but it's not going to kill him.





	In With The New

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**In With The New**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** Toby   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.  
**Summary:** The pain in his chest is the same, but it's not going to kill him.  
**Feedback:** Always appreciated.  
 **Spoiler:** None.  
**Author's Note:** G asked for more.

It's been weeks now, almost months, since the wakeup craving for nicotine was replaced by the heart-squeezing nearly scent of soft, soft skin and snuffles. He gets that fix three days out of twenty and it's never enough; thinks it will never be; knows it has to be.

Dust circles where once were ashtrays; his wallet noticeably thicker. Loose change in his pants' pocket stays. He can't bear his new addiction to ever breathe his old - needs them to sense him for himself. He's not what comes in a pack from any kiosk on any corner.

Not now he's Dad.  


The End 


End file.
